firefandomcom-20200223-history
Newark Fire Department (New Jersey)
History Former Firehouses/Companies : Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. ''1st Battalion Engine 6 / Deputy 1 - 344 Springfield Avenue :'Engine 6 ' - 2001 E-One (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 12, Engine 17) :'Deputy 1 (1126) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL Engine 7 / Battalion 1 - 241 West Market Street : 'Engine 7 ' - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle/RD Murray (1250/750) : 'Battalion 1 '(1127) -''' '''2018 Ford F-350 XL Engine 11 / Ladder 11 - 345 South 9th Street :Engine 11 ' - 1995 E-One (1250/750) :[https://www.njfirepictures.com/keyword/NEWARK/i-KrNsrGT/A '''Ladder 11']' '- 2018 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) :Hazardous Materials Decontamination Unit ''' - 2010 Pierce Saber Non-Walk-In :Hazardous Materials Spill Unit ' - 2010 Freightliner M2/Pierce (SN#23667) Engine 26 / Ladder 12 - 420 Sanford Avenue :'Engine 26 ' - 2011 Ferrara Ember (1500/750) :'Ladder 12 ' - 1998 E-One (-/-/110' rear-mount) 3rd Battalion Engine 9 / Battalion 3 - 197 Summer Avenue :'Engine 9 ' - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle/RD Murray (1250/750) :'Battalion 3''' (1125) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL Engine 13 / Ladder 6 - 714 Mount Prospect Avenue :Engine 13 ''' - 1997 E-One (1250/750) :Ladder 6 ' - 2008 American LaFrance/LTI (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 5) :'Mobile Ambulance Bus 10 ' - 2012 Thomas/Sartin Services Engine 15 / Ladder 7 - 269 Park Avenue :'Engine 15 ' - 2011 Ferrara Ember (1500/750) :[https://www.njfirepictures.com/keyword/NEWARK/i-mFDT9BR/A '''Ladder 7']' '- 2018 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) Engine 28 - 701 North 6th Street :Engine 28 ''' - 2003 E-One (1500/500/250) (Ex-Engine 14) 4th Battalion Engine 10 / Ladder 5 / Rescue 1 - 360 Clinton Avenue :Engine 10 ' - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1500/800) :[https://www.1rbn.com/Resources/Pictures/News/Web/ArticleImages/072318107-A.jpg '''Ladder 5']' '- 2018 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) :Rescue 1 '- 2009 E-One Cyclone II Heavy Rescue :'Battalion 2 (Safety Chief) (1129) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL :Rescue 2 (Special Operations/USAR) - 2006 Spartan/Rescue One Heavy-Duty Non-Walk-In UASI Collapse Rescue Truck :Special Operations/High-Rise Unit '- 2005 Ford F-550 (Ex-Hazmat 2) :'Arson Squad HQ52 (1103) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL Engine 18 / Battalion 4 - 395 Avon Avenue :Engine 18 - 1995 E-One (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 5) :Battalion 4 (1130) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL :Foam Tender 1 '''- 2006 International/National Foam (350/-/4000) Engine 29 / Ladder 10 - 1028 Bergen Street :Engine 29 ' - 2011 Ferrara Ember (1500/750) :'Ladder 10 ' - 1996 E-One (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 11, Ladder 7) 5th Battalion Engine 5 - 65 Congress Street :'Engine 5 '- 2008 American LaFrance Eagle/RD Murray (1250/750) Engine 14 - 69 Vesey Street :'Engine 14' - 2016 E-One Typhoon (2000/780/250F) :'Quick Attack Response Vehicle 1 ' - 2012 Ford F-350/Knapheide Engine 16 / Ladder 8 - 469 Ferry Street :'Engine 16 ' - 1997 E-One (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 10) :'Ladder 8' - 1997 E-One (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 9) :'Urban Flood Unit Zodiac 16 '- 1995 Chevrolet 2500 with Zodiac boat Engine 19 - 526 Frelinghuysen Avenue :'Engine 19' - 2003 E-One (1250/500/250F) :'Urban Flood Unit''' Zodiac 19 '- 1995 Chevrolet 2500 with Zodiac boat Engine 27 / Ladder 4 / Battalion 5 - 87 Elm Road :'Engine 27 '''- 1997 E-One (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 15) :Ladder 4' - 2003 E-One (-/-/110' rear-Mount)(Ex-Ladder 11) :'Battalion 5''' - 2018 Ford F-350 XL :Marine Battalion - 2012 Chevrolet Suburban Fire Boat 1 & 2 - Newark Bay off Corbin Street :Fire Boat 1''' - 2006 SeaArk 48' 3000 gpm :'Fire Boat 2 '- ? Special Operations Division · Office of Emergency Management - 191 Orange Street :'Battalion 6 (Special Operations Chief) '(1131) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL :Hazardous Materials Mobile Lab ' - 2012 Freightliner M2-106/Pierce walk-in heavy rescue (SN#25503) :'Mobile Command Unit '- 2006 GMC C5500/Supreme :'Air Cascade Unit ' - 2005 Pierce Saber Non-Walk-In w/Cascade system :'Special Operations Unit ' - 2008 Ford F-450 Super-Duty :'Support Services''' - 2011 Chevrolet 1500 :Mule 1 '- 2008 Kawasaki KAF950E :'Mule 2 '- 2008 Kawasaki KAF950E :'Mule 3 '- 2008 Kawasaki KAF950E :'OEM 6123 '- 2013 Ford F550 Rack Truck :'OEM 3124 '- 2013 International 7600 6x4/Marrel :'OEM 6128 - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 HD 4x4 Spare/Reserve Apparatus :Engine 30 - 1989/2000 E-One pumper (1250/250/50' Stratospear boom) (Ex-Engine 28) :Engine 32 - 1991 E-One pumper (1250/750)(Ex-Engine 27) :Engine 34 - 1993 E-One pumper (1250/750)(Ex-Engine 29, Engine 9) :Engine 36 - 1994 E-One pumper (1250/750)(Ex-Engine 6) :Engine 38 - 1994 E-One pumper (1250/350/50' Stratospear boom) (Ex-Engine 16) :Engine 40 - 1997 E-One (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 18) :Ladder 31 - 1997 E-One Tower (-/-/95' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1, Ladder 6) :Ladder 33 - 1991 E-One (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 4, Ladder 10) :Ladder 35 - 1994 E-One aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount)(Ex-Ladder 5) :Ladder 37 - 1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount)(Bought from Elizabeth Fire Department) :Ladder 39 - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle/LTI (-/-/110' rear-mount)(Ex-Ladder 1, Ladder 11) :Spare Rescue/Hazmat - 1986 Spartan/Steeldraulics walk-around hazmat :Spare Battalion (1038) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Battalion 4) :Spare Deputy (1039) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Battalion 5) NFD Headquarters - 1818 18th Avenue :HQ1 Director Public Safety - 2019 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service :HQ2 Chief of Department - 2019 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service :HQ3 Community Relations - 2008 Chevrolet Van :HQ3C Community Relations on call - 2010 Chevrolet Van :HQ4 Fire, Life, Safety - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service (Ex-Fire/Police) :HQ4T Fire Inspector - 2005 Ford Explorer :HQ5 ''Arson Battalion Chief'' - 2019 Ford F-350 :HQ52 On Call Arson - 2005 Chevrolet Suburban :HQ5A Arson Captain - 2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor :HQ6 Chief of Special Operations - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe PPV :HQ9 Port Chief - 2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Station Map Category:Essex County, New Jersey Category:New Jersey departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus